


For the Very First Time

by gabrielxreader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 16:05:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielxreader/pseuds/gabrielxreader
Summary: Request: Would it be okay if I requested a smutty one where Gabe and The Reader have been dating for a month or so and they decide to have sex and its the readers first time and she gets really nervous? By the way this is by far one of the best blogs I follow, you're amazing and I hope you have a great night/day :DWarnings: Fluff, Smut





	For the Very First Time

The movie was forgotten as you sat on Gabriel’s lap, running your hands through his hair as his lips sucked and nibbled your skin making you moan out slightly. You tilted your head back, letting him full access to your throat.   
Grabbing a fistful of your hair, Gabriel brought you back so he could taste your lips again. His hands were around your waist as he held you tight. Suddenly one of his hands moved downward, lifting your shirt up so that your stomach was exposed. You pulled back, putting a hand on his, stopping him from going any further.  
“Sorry, I just….I haven’t really done it with anyone yet.” Your eyes looked down as you fixed your shirt.   
“Oh, I didn’t know.” Gabriel removed his hand, giving you an apologetic look. “Sorry, I just got lost in the moment. Won’t happen again.”  
“So...I mean, you’re okay with me….being a virgin?” You shyly looked up at him.   
“I like it more, actually.” Gabriel’s smile made you feel better. “And I don’t want you to feel pressured or anything. I mean we’ve only been dating for a couple weeks now. We can take it slow, just like now. I want your first time to be special, even if it happens to not be with me.”  
“I don’t think I could imagine it with anyone else but you.” You gave him a peck on the nose. “I love you.”  
“I love you too.” 

A week later after your conversation, you felt ready to give yourself to Gabriel. He made you feel special and perfect in every way. No matter what he was always there for you and you loved him to death. If you had to choose anyone, it would be him every single time.  
However, you didn’t exactly know how to bring this up to him. You weren’t sure if being blunt or waiting until you were making out again was the right idea. So, you came up with a different plan, one that you knew would make it very clear to him what you wanted.   
Victoria’s Secret wasn’t the typically place you shopped at, but this called for a special occasion. You asked a salesperson for help, wanting to outshine those girls that he used to conjure up and were in his pornos. She helped you find the perfect thing after only a couple minutes. A black lace cutout garter slip hugged your curves where you wanted them and it was easy to move around in. Plus it had a zipper in the back that you knew Gabriel would love. You got black stockings and a black thong to complete the look. Smiling to yourself, you left the store, however you still felt nervous.   
You didn’t see Gabriel in your shared apartment as you tried to cover up your bag, not to spoil anything. On the kitchen counter, he left a note, saying he would be back later after he dealt with some things. Perfect.   
You cut off the tags before hopping into the shower, wanting to be fresh and clean for him. You hummed your favorite song, trying to calm yourself as you shaved, showered, dried off your hair and got dressed. You decided to put on some makeup that would work with your lingerie. Just as you finished you heard Gabriel open the door into your apartment.  
“(Y/N)? You here?” He called.   
“In the bedroom.” You suddenly felt nervous as you laid down on the bed, trying to look as sexy as possible. Once Gabriel opened the door his jaw dropped and his eyes went wide. You blushed, feeling his eyes soak every inch of you up. “I thought…..well you know….maybe…...I didn’t feel pressured….and it’s been a while….and you know….I just thought….” You stuttered, trying to explain yourself as Gabe stood there. “Say something.”  
“If only Heaven were as beautiful as you, then perhaps I would have stayed.” He walked slowly forward, kneely on the edge of the bed. You giggled, sitting up on the bed, placing your hands on his shoulders. “You sure about this?”  
“Yes.” You sounded more confident.  
“I’ll go slow and you make sure to tell me if you get hurt or feel any pain, okay?”  
“Okay.” You kissed him, helping shrug off his jacket before slowly unbuttoning his shirt. You laid back against the soft sheets as Gabriel climbed over your body with your lips pressed together. He ran a hand up and down your sides, while the other cupped the side of your face. Once the last button was off, he tossed it aside, kissing your exposed cleavage.   
You felt yourself become damp as he circled your nipple with his fingers and his other hand travelled down to your core. You moaned out as he ran his fingers along your folds and pressing against your clit through your underwear. Your hands moved around his upper body, squeezing his arms and tugging slightly at his hair.  
You arched your back so Gabriel could zip down your black lace garter slip and in another motion your underwear was gone as well. After that you rocked your hips against him, giving him a hint that you were ready. Gabe snapped away his pants and boxers, letting his erection sprang free. A bottle of lube appeared in his hand as he put some on his fingers and around your entrance.  
Carefully he pushed two fingers inside while his thumb played with your clit. You moaned at his touch as he went deeper, getting you ready for his full length. He left wet kisses along your jaw and neck as his other hand interlocked with yours.   
Once Gabriel was satisfied he put on a condom, keeping his hand interlocked with yours, and slowly eased into you. The feeling of being full was weird at first, but you adjusted as you felt your walls spread to accommodate his size. Gabe didn’t move at all for a few moments until you moved your hips a little giving him the signal to.  
He pulled out, leaving just his tip in, before plunging back inside. Gabe kept up a steady slow pace, keeping his whiskey eyes on yours to make sure you were alright. You buckled your hips and he sped up, getting a nice rhythm going. He changed angle, finding your g-spot, making you moan out loudly at the sensation.   
Gabe kept hitting the same spot, building a faster pace. You grabbed a fistful of his golden hair, moaning his name over and over as your felt yourself closer to the edge. “Gabe...Gabriel…”  
“I know babe.” He gave you a quick kiss. “You’re so good.”  
With another thrust you arched back, feeling your nerves on fire as light blinded your vision. Gabriel wasn’t far behind, riding it out as long as he could, before slowly pulling out of you. He grabbed your waist pulling you to cuddle with him as you panted, enjoying the high that you had experienced.   
“You alright?” He asked sincerely. You giggled at his wild hair, brushing it back for him.  
“I’m quite alright. Wow.” You rested your head on his chest, feeling his steady heartbeat. “I’m glad it was with you.”  
“Glad you weren’t hurt at all, cupcake.” Gabriel kissed your temple, nuzzling his nose against your forehead.  
“You could never hurt me.” You rested an arm on his chest, looking up at his whiskey eyes. “Love you.”  
“Love you too, (Y/N).”


End file.
